


夜船

by ichikyuumomo



Category: all凯 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2019-11-28 14:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichikyuumomo/pseuds/ichikyuumomo





	1. Chapter 1

第一章

我受不了他喊我哥哥。

尤其就着那半哭不哭的腔调，又轻又软地哼唧：“哥哥……哥哥……不要了……”，那样有点儿像撒娇，会把我挑逗得格外激动，狠了劲去捅他湿乎乎软嫩嫩的后穴。

我通常会强迫他跪趴着，跟掰蜜桃一样分开他的两瓣臀肉，然后沉下腰，一捅到底。

他整个人被顶得颤栗，发出一声短促的喘息，细白的手指揪着床单，越揪越紧，要就出一团皱巴巴的花来，忍不住了渐渐地就开始哭。

“哥……慢点……呜……”

我听着心无波澜，眼皮也没抬，握着他的屁股更快更狠地往里顶。他嘴上求饶，那里头软嫩的肉却咬我那玩意儿不放，要把我往更湿更热的深处带，分明眷恋得紧。

他平日见到我招呼也不打一个，到了床上反倒爱撒娇起来，搞得我们感情有多好一样。实际上尽管我是他法律上的哥哥，他却从未在人前这么称呼我，就是偶尔在学校里撞见了，顶多拿凉丝丝的眼尾瞥我一下，嘴角向下抿，迅速地与我擦肩而过。大概是厌恶的情绪表现得太明显，连他的朋友也忍不住往我这瞟一眼，对上我的眼神吓了一跳，赶紧低头，快跑几步追上他。

我听见那人小声问他：“邬童，你认识他？”

他冷淡而平静：“不认识。”

他的朋友似乎松了口气，“那就好。据说他名声不太……”

而到了床上，却变成这般软糯。

我其实看不懂他。

他微微侧过脸来，脸颊潮红，那一幕仿佛暗夜里海棠花开，又绮丽又浓艳。他用上扬眼尾看我，那双眼含着水光，“哥哥。”

他小小声地喊。

我用激烈的撞击回应他。

他闷哼一声，哀哀地喊疼、好疼，见我无动于衷，于是伸出一只手绕过后背来，往两人交合的地方摸索。

我握住他的手腕，用力捏紧了，干脆就这么固定着，他挣动几下，发现徒劳无用，便松了手腕上的劲儿，软软地任我抓着。

但仍是哭，被我操射后，他浑身颤抖，哭腔都变了调，看起来痛苦又欢愉，不知是上了天堂还是入了地狱。

完事后，我啪地一声把灯打开。

他仰躺着，还在微微喘息，赤裸的胸脯在微微起伏。受到灯光的惊扰，他条件反射似地合拢了腿，扯过一边的被子，慌乱地盖在身上，只挡住一半，两条长腿没来得及逃进保护区。

他瞪了我一眼：“不要突然开灯。”

做完了就这样，颐指气使的。

我视线游移，慢慢地停落在他光裸的腿上。

本来已经打算捡了衣服穿好就回自己的房间了，可他嫩生生的腿暴露在那儿，毫无防备，一副随时可能被攻城陷地的可怜模样。

抛开其他不说，我真心实意喜欢他这两条腿，长而直，纤细的同时保持了恰到好处的肉感，摸起来格外柔润，大腿内侧很敏感，一碰他就开始哼唧，发抖，明明知道逃不开是忍不住要合拢双腿，把我的手卡在软嫩的腿肉里，活生生的引狼入室。

我瞧着，下腹隐隐有了热意，便又改变了主意，刚捡起的衬衫丢了，回到床上，说：“再来一次。”

他似乎是吓到了，手里抓紧了被子，“不做了！”

我扯开了碍眼的被子，扔到床下，“腿张开。”

他赶紧无言地摇头，腿并得更紧了。

我盯着他。

不是第一次知道他生得漂亮。

尤其情事过后，他整个身子都被潮意浸透，几捋乌黑的发丝被汗湿，贴在光洁的额头上，水汽濛濛的，不知为何反有格外的清亮通透感，一双桃花眼浸着水，绯红微微，他的泪意其实还没完全褪去，但倔得很，直直地与我对视，下了决心不愿意做就是不愿意做。

但我真生怕他在灯光下落泪。好在他从不如此，免去我的尴尬。我知道他好哭，回回做的时候都哭，但他向来只在关了灯的黑暗里落泪，我其实没有真正见过他哭的样子。

我们对峙，他抿着唇，两腿没有打开的动静，态度已经很坚决。

我有点扫兴，“那算了。”下了床穿衣服。

我听到背后的动静，他似乎坐了起来，往我这边靠近。扣好最后一颗扣子，他轻轻拉了我的衣摆一下。

我回过头，他浑身光裸着跪坐在床边，仰着脸看我。

玉肌琼艳。刹那间我脑子里闪过这个词。

“什么？”我问他。

“你……”他吐出一个字，连着大段的空白，没有后文。

我沉默地等着。

“没什么。”他敛眉，垂眸。

我回到自己的房间，洗过澡，一夜无梦，睡到天明。

到了点，床头柜的闹铃一鼓作气跳起来嚷嚷，被我一掌拍回去。姑且再睡了一会，谭女士觉知我本性，于是来敲门，第一轮无功而返，锲而不舍开始了第二轮第三轮。

她沉着声音，有隐隐的怒意，“谭深，上学要迟到了。”

为免她大动肝火，我只好拖着尚在睡梦中的躯壳，摇晃出房门。

今日晴，阳光极好。初夏的天，渐渐散去晚春的稠丽。

我下了楼，他坐在餐桌边喝牛奶。

谭女士对这个便宜儿子格外殷勤，围着他打转，一会儿问早餐味道如何，一会儿问分量够不够。他一言不发，神色冰冷，与时节不符；她仿若未见，笑得堪比模范妈妈。

见了我这个亲儿子，她脸色一下耷拉下去，“自己看看现在几点了？”

我拉开冰箱拿了盒牛奶，抽空瞧了眼挂钟，“七点四十五。”

八点的课，通学车程约十分钟。

其实还来得及。

谭女士抱怨，“晚上不睡，早上不起，一天到晚在捣鼓什么呢。”

我哼笑了一声。

捣鼓她的继子呗。

她火起了，“笑什么笑，态度不端正！小童和司机每天早上就等你，这么耽误大家的时间，你也不知道害点臊。”

我顿了一下，说：“他可以不等。”

他站了起来，椅子拖动的声响有些刺耳。

谭女士一下歇了声——她知道他向来讨厌她以他举例子。

我回过身，他逆着光，我有些瞧不清他的神色，下意识眯了一下眼。

他转身离开，已经出了门。

我双手插在口袋里，看着天色，慢悠悠地走到车窗边，敲了敲。

李叔摇下车窗，催我：“哎呀，小深快上车吧，要迟到了。”

我说：“你们先走吧。”

李叔拿我无可奈何，只能发动车子离去。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

“我无可抑制地迷恋你，你却从未给予我安全感。”

 

我始终承认，我们之间的关系混乱而背德。

最为不可思议的是，主动诱惑的那个人是他。

我永远想不明白，那天晚上他为什么会主动爬上我的床，用潮湿的呼吸湿润我的耳畔，滚烫的手指来回抚摸着我的后颈，他低声喊着我的名字，用充斥着情欲的、充斥着迷乱的声音。

我想他大概是疯了。

他用牙齿衔着我内裤边缘，生涩而缓慢地往下扯。

于是接下来很快，我也疯了。

月色藏在云后，我们滚做一团。

我们疯狂，且手足无措。毫无章法地相互抚摸，寻求慰藉，像极了炎炎沙漠之中渴水濒死的旅人。

我还记得我捏痛了他手腕，他痛苦的闷哼让我找回理智。反应过来自己在做什么之后，我立刻放开了他。

他反倒抓住我手，喘息着看我，即使在黑暗中，我也能看清那双眼中潋滟的水光。清冷，也有无言的邀请。

而我是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，他青涩鲜美的肉体被我粗暴地掌控。

那天晚上他受伤了，一连几天只能一瘸一拐地走路，被谭女士和邬先生问起，他便面无表情地答：“打棒球扭到脚了。”

那时我隔着餐桌看他。

盛夏的阳光透过窗帘缝隙，冷冷地窥视着我们。

我想即使我们生活在同一屋檐下两年，除了他的美貌，我对他一无所知。

他是什么样的人？

性格别扭的小孩？成绩优异的好学生？棒球队的王牌投球手？

还是……半夜爬到哥哥床上的小疯子？

那天晚上我装作漫不经心地问他为什么，他背过身，丢给我一个不咸不淡的回答：“我想试试不行吗？”

我不知为何对这个回答有怒气。

但也正好。

那就试试吧。

有了一次，便有数次。我们连眉目都不曾传情，却在深夜里背着所有人，做着全天下最亲密的事，情酣之时，只有亲吻，没有言语。

我们从背德的情欲中窃取欢愉，不知何时这艘暗夜的航船就会撞上礁石，我们将一同灭亡。

 

黄昏时分，我站在学校的天台上，隔着铁网远远地看向操场，放学后的体育社团瓜分了操场和球场，各自在训练。

我看到了棒球队的人，他们的王牌投球手站在人群的中心，起势，一个漂亮的投球。

初夏的黄昏显得晦涩不明，只有中心那个人有色彩。

邬童若有所觉似的，忽然抬起头，朝天台望过来，目光遥遥地穿过生锈的铁网。我眯起眼睛，他的身影被夕阳缀上金边，显得遥远而毛绒绒。

他低下了头，我也收回目光，背靠着铁网，兀自抽我的烟。

灰蓝色的烟雾在升腾，我沉溺于尼古丁，望着天空，没有思索任何事情。

伴随着咯吱一声刺耳的声响，天台的门被推开。

他喘息着，推开沉重的铁门。一步一步地朝我走来，运动过后，他肌肤里粉莹的雾气被蒸出来，浮在双颊上，额上还冒着汗，整个人显得湿漉漉的，含着水露的秋海棠一样。

我停止了抽烟，用目光询问他。

他异常不客气地问：“你在这做什么？”

因为不及我高，他只能微微仰着头看我。他离我很近，近得我能看清他鼻尖晶莹的汗滴，晕染的夕阳中，他脸上的小绒毛朦朦胧胧的。

我笑着告诉他：“在看你。”

他扯了一下唇角，嘲讽地一笑：“骗人。”

我们沉默了一会。

他鸦羽般的睫毛长而直，微微垂下的时候，仿佛极其温柔沉静。

他要是性格也温柔些就好了。

如果是个女的更好。

我这么不着边际地想着。

“我忘了带钥匙。”

他打断了我，伸手到我面前。

我摸了摸口袋，空空如也。“巧了，我也没带。”

他别开了脸，小声说：“因为你今天根本不打算回家吧。”

我没猜想到他会思考我的想法，几乎一愣。

他转过脸来，直直地看着我，在等我的回答。

但我对他这个说法也是一头雾水，“为什么这么说？”

他扬了扬下巴，“你们班上那个，休学回来了。”

“文棠？”

“我怎么知道名字。”

“不知道名字你消息这么灵通？”

“是你和他那些……太轰轰烈烈了。”

我笑了一声，“哪些？”

他耸了耸肩，“我不知道。”

我倒是大概知道了，或许校园里还流传着我跟文棠有一腿的谣言。

文棠那个有表演型人格的神经病，行事极其夸张荒诞，他在开学的迎新盛典上演唱了他自编自谱的曲子，歌词内容是对我的深情告白，并在其后单方面地陷入爱情。

我事后毫不留情地揍了他一顿，他最后才哭着跟我坦白，那是他的S主给他布置的任务。

我才知道，他连SM都玩。不愧是变态。

我皱着眉，正打算跟邬童澄清这个无聊的谣言，忽然想到也就是迎新盛典那个晚上，邬童突然爬上了我的床。

我尝试着开口：“我……”

色彩稠丽的夕阳浮动着，邬童神色平静。

“没什么。”我最后说。

我看了一眼背后从操场，“棒球队的人在等你呢，王牌投球手。”

他安静了几秒，然后猛地推了一下我。

我的背部重重地撞在铁丝网上，发出哗啦啦的声响。

非常痛。

这小子力气可真他妈大。

他后退了几步，面无表情地说：“骗人。”

我的脸色一定沉得厉害，“你愿意这么觉得我也没办法。”

他转身走了。

我重新点了一支烟，叼在嘴里。

他突然又走了回来，抢过我嘴里的烟，丢在地上踩灭，然后不管不顾地吻了上来。

他的唇舌滚烫而柔软，并且异常热情。

我扣住他的后脑勺。

落日辉煌。


	3. Chapter 3

听到天台的铁门吱呀一声响的时候，我第一反应是把邬童的脑袋往我怀里按。身子一转，没让他露脸。

他动了一下，最终没做挣扎。

我搂着他，两人身体相抵。

误闯的来者，便看到这么诡异的一幕，干巴巴地呆站了两秒，才如梦初醒，慌慌张张转身往下跑，门也没给我掩上，极其没有礼貌。

他退开一步，脸上似笑非笑，“你就这么怕吗？”

一点都不可爱，跟他的脸蛋十分不相符。

他小时候才可爱呢。那时他一哭，我便把那颗小脑袋往怀里紧紧一压，他本欲哭，也给捂得没了泪意，被我放开时，白嫩的脸上是被我的衣服蹭出的红痕，神情还有些茫然，怕是直接忘了哭那一茬。

我靠这一招，得以数次躲过谭女士的巴掌。

现在这招行不通了，无论是对谁。

他总喜欢挑衅我，就像现在这样。

褪去婴儿肥，他越长越漂亮，眼睛鼻子嘴巴，无一处不可入画，偏偏脾气坏得紧，出言便是伤人。有个形容倒是适合——带刺的玫瑰。

我们不是没正常过，感情虽没那么好，到底大家都客客气气的。只是后来吵的次数多了，以至于吵无可吵，只好冷战。

他不稀得理我，我也懒得哄他。

然而从不知何时起，我们都无知无觉地深陷这段诡异的关系之中。谁也说不清到底是谁开的头，更无从谈起终点。仅仅是凭借本能，索取肉体上的欢愉，再一次次互相伤害。

可以说是毫无意义的行为。不，倒也不是没有意义，如果被谭女士知晓了，只怕我两条腿都不保。

说来奇怪，谭女士对邬童的偏爱毫无缘由，甚至于连尺度都没有，对我这个亲生儿子倒是爱答不理的。在她眼里，邬童是绝对的正确，绝对的乖巧，怎么可能主动去触犯禁忌呢？肯定是我这个心理变态的烂人看上他的美貌，要么是哄骗，要么是强迫，才把人往床上带。

我猜，无论是我乱搞男女关系还是男男关系，谭女士总有法子将那口怒气生生咽回去，但要是给她知道我搞了她的宝贝邬童……真是可怕，我连后果都猜不到。

我们总归要分道扬镳的，无论年少时再怎么胡来。

我捡起丢在地上的书包，穿过他，离开天台。下楼梯的时候，不知怎么，我突然想回头望一眼。

铁丝网之外，天幕在燃起玫瑰色，风起，胭脂云散开。他站在那儿，微微扬起下颌，神色有些冷，是他一贯拒人于千里之外的神色。

似乎有一瞬间的幻觉，我解读到了悲哀。

回到家，刚跨进家门，我脏兮兮的书包立即被谭女士的目光锁定，她眉头一皱，正欲爆发。

恰逢此时，他从我身后开门进来，谭女士于是肉眼可见地由阴转晴，笑吟吟地：“小童也回来啦。”

他应了一声“嗯”。

像是没看到我，他径直换鞋进屋。

在谭女士面前，我十分乖觉地给他让位置，果不其然立刻得到她赞许的一眼。

 

晚饭过后，我正靠在床上玩游戏呢，就见房门毫无预兆地开了。凭借多年游击战的经验，我迅速将游戏机往被窝一塞，随手扯起旁边的一本书来看。

我原以为谭女士搞突击检查呢，哪知从书页里抬头望去，就见邬童站在房门口，一脸漠然地看向我。

我顿时莫名其妙，“有事？”

除了大半夜搞那种事的时候，他可从来不会主动进我房间。毕竟我们的关系在家里可是公认的糟糕。

他扬了扬手里的册子，理直气壮道：“你来辅导我数学题。”

我以为自己幻听了，或许兼幻视。

他并不理会我的震惊，只管把门合上。走到书桌边，往椅子上一坐，数学册子往桌上一放，抱着胸等我过去，模样十分高傲。

行，辅导就辅导。

我走到桌边，他占了我的椅子，我无位子可坐，只好站着，一手撑着桌沿。凭我的数学成绩，我也敢脸不红心不跳地问他：“哪里？”

他随手一指，“这题。”

我扫了一眼，“不会。”

“哦，”他说，“那我给你讲吧。”

我说：“你来找茬的？”

我抬脚就要走，他扯住我的领口，向下拽。

我被迫弯下身，碰到他柔软的嘴唇。

他略微辗转一会，就要退开。

我岂容他得逞，一不做二不休扣住他的后脑勺不让他离开。色情意味十足地吻他，撬开他的双唇，勾住他躲闪的舌。

他用手抵住我的胸口，将我推离他。

我舔了舔嘴唇，“怎么？不是你自己送上来的吗？”

他气息紊乱，一双眸子湿漉漉亮晶晶的，眼神还有些茫然。我以为他要说什么，哪知他竟说：“先……讲完题目。”

我服了他了。

我干脆抱起他，放在床上，倾身压上去，“你可以一边被做一边讲。”

他企图挣扎，被我按着手举过头顶。他恼了，瞪向我的眸子像猫眼。大概是被我气的，他的眼尾一片海棠色，在灯光下格外靡艳。

我被吸引，低下头亲吻了一下他的眼尾。

他浑身猛地一颤，睫毛也跟着闪动，我的嘴唇被柔软的睫羽扫过。

他声音发颤，“谭深……”

我在等他的下一句话，他却又抿住了唇。

我说：“你可以拒绝。”

他别开脸，脆弱的颈侧暴露在我眼前。他小声说：“我不是来……这个的。”


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

我掐着他的小下巴将他的脸扳回来，“那你来哪个？我们之间除了这个还有什么可做的？”

我没料到这巴掌来得又快又凶。

我打得偏过脸，脸皮发麻。

他用力推我，“滚！”

我脾气哪有那么好，给人打了还乖乖滚？

当下捉住他的手腕，按在他脑袋两边，他挣不开，气急了便拿脚踹我，我趁机挤到他的两腿之间，膝盖往某个暧昧的地方一顶。

底下的身子顿时僵硬了，他一动不敢动，他盯着我，眼底尽是警戒。

见他老实了，我才不紧不慢笑道：“突然这么凶，我寻思着我哪句话惹着你了？”

他咬牙，恨不得往我脸上再招呼一下似的。

我鲜少见他仇视我仇视得这么明显。

以往顶多给我半个冷眼，小脸别开，瞧都不稀得瞧我一眼。难得今天兴致这么好，我的恶趣味也被激起来了。

“喂，”我兴致勃勃道，“叫声哥哥来听听。”

他扫过来的眼风凉凉的。

“不叫？”我邪笑起来，那模样肯定跟流氓土匪没差，“那我就做到你叫为止，嗯？”

他被做得狠的时候就会无意识地喊哥哥，叫得又酥又软，为了这几声哥哥我可是费尽苦心耕耘、劳心劳力苦干。

但他显然不喜欢触及这个话题，紧抿着唇，试图一言不发蒙混过关。

好歹我也是他名义上的哥哥，想让他意识清醒的时候叫一声却这么难。

他对我简直没有丝毫对兄长该有的尊重，我估摸着我在他眼里就是个……泄欲的工具？

我感到一股说不清道不明的诡异。

我们之间的关系果然经不起深思。

正当我俩大眼瞪小眼的时候，身后的门毫无预兆地被敲开了。

真糟糕，邬童进来的时候连门都没关，以至于谭女士那纤纤玉手一碰，房门立刻迫不及待地大敞，屋里头的情况一览无余。

我的脑袋首当其冲，挨了谭女士蓄着怒火的一巴掌。

她冲上来甩巴掌前那句话是：“谭深！！你压着小童做什么？！！”

连邬童都愣住了。

真难得看他露出这么懵逼的表情。

我给谭女士一巴掌挥到床的内侧，正痛苦地揉着脑袋，就看到被怒火吞噬的谭女士居然还想踏到床上要把我揪过去一顿痛打。

太可怕了。我能不能活过今晚真的是个疑问。

“阿……阿姨，”邬童微弱地拦了一下，“我们闹着玩而已……”

谭女士痛心疾首，“小童，这个人渣都对你做了什么？你老实告诉阿姨，阿姨给你出气！”

邬童张了张嘴：“没……”

我被谭女士的措辞震惊了。

我知道她向来偏爱邬童，可我没预料到我在她眼里真是个人渣，万事错都在我。

冷了脸，我推开邬童要拦我的手，摔门而去。

谭女士显然被我气得不轻，她一掌拍在床柜：“好啊谭深你胆子见长啊？欺负了人家你还打不得也说不得了是吧？”

动静闹得太大，连邬童他亲爸都从书房里探出身子，“谭深……”

我冲下楼，故意把家门甩得震天响。

走了几步，我冷着脸回头，“你跟着我做什么？”

邬童无措地站着。

“回去。否则她明天就能把我剁了你信不信。”

他低头，“爸爸把阿姨劝住了。”

我转身继续走。

我真不知道邬童怎么能这么跟屁虫。

“回——去——”我转过脸，沉着声音：“你听不懂吗？”

他愣了一下，唇角往下撇：“我回不回去关你什么事？”

我警告他：“别跟着我。”

他一抬下巴，倔得很：“我乐意怎么走就怎么走，轮得到你管？”

我正给他烦得要死，谭女士已经追出来了。

她那串怒火从家门口直直冲我烧过来：“谭深！你大半夜还要带着小童去哪？！”

“听到没有，喊你呢。”我不耐烦，“回去睡你觉去。”

邬童站着，一动不动。

“谭深你要作死我不管，你敢带着小童，我非抽了你的筋不可！”

小童小童小童的，听得我心烦。

偏偏她的小童今天叛逆得紧，死活不愿意乖乖回家睡觉的样子。

我摸到卫衣口袋里的车钥匙，没再犹豫，一把拽住邬童的手腕，撒腿就跑。

“谭……？！”

谭女士懵逼了。

她万万想不到我有胆子拐她的小童。

被我塞到车里的邬童更是一脸茫然，我把车门一关，提醒他：“安全带系好。”

油门一踩，跑车呼啸着冲出车库，谭女士呆站着，忘了追。

“去……哪？”他抓着车顶的把手，声音有些模糊。

我阴森森地朝他一笑：“还用说吗，当然是杀人抛尸。”

他哦了一声，反应平淡。

我补充道：“先奸后杀。”

他扭头看窗外，留给我一个后脑勺。

我看了一眼车速，继续踩油门。

出了路口，往山路上拐。

夜半的路无人，路灯昏黄，山影妖异。

分不清是热血还是怒火，我面无表情盯着前方，车速一节一节升高，极端的高速下两侧的夜景都成了虚影，

一直沉默着的邬童突然问：“你有驾照？”

“没有。所以等着铁窗泪吧。”

车子猛地转过一个窄弯，车速又急又快，车胎跟地面刮出惊心动魄的摩擦声。

邬童一下子被吓得闭眼。

等转到直道上，他才心有余悸地睁开眼，连呼吸都轻了几分。

“怕得早了，”我瞥了他一眼，“一会还有更怕的呢，比如一个车祸，你我双双惨死之类的。”

他咬了咬牙，“不是第一次了是不是？”

“关你什么事。”

直到冲上山顶，我才停下车，打开车门。

“下来。”我把手伸给他。

邬童一张小脸已经全白了，他皱着眉，看了看我的手，故意使劲拽我。

可惜他这状态不怎么样，我用力一扯，他反而一下子跌到我怀里。

我得逞地大笑，他仍旧锁着眉，推开我。

我勾着他的肩，一副哥俩好的模样，“不逗你了，抬头看看，瞧你哥哥把你带到什么好地方来了。”

他下意识地仰脸。

天幕低低地垂着，仿佛只要伸出手，云雾便能擦着指尖掠过。

今日天晴，无月，漫天的星辰倾泻而下。

恰好邬童微微睁大了眼，星辉便全都落到他一双桃花眼里，水光和星光交织，清澈透亮。

我不由得愣了一下，喉咙发紧。于是低头找烟，给自己点上，猩红的火光和熟悉的尼古丁让我多少找回了点神智。

吐出第一口烟圈的时候，发现他不看天了，正定定地看着我，用看阶级敌人的眼神看的。

他其实被教得太乖了，我没觉得未成年抽个烟就能怎么样，但我的烟就是被他强行灭过很多次。

忽然生了恶作剧的心思。

我道：“过来点。”

他疑惑着，稍微凑近了一些，我趁机捏过他的下巴，低下头，一口烟全渡到他嘴里。

他顿时被呛得直咳，眼尾都沾上水光了还要凶巴巴地睨我一眼，“有病？！”

我微笑着看他。

咳嗽渐渐止息了，他忽然凑过来，揪住了我的衣领，我以为我会收到一记耳光或是一拳。

结果他只是踮起脚想吻我。

可我侧开了脸。

他的唇瓣落在我的侧脸。那块肌肤像被花瓣扫过，留下又软又轻的触感。

“邬童，我们别这样了。”我听到自己这么说。


	5. Chapter 5

第四章 

“邬童，我们别这样了。”我听到自己这么说。

我看到他慢慢地敛了脸上原本就不多的笑意，不知是不是星光太炽，照着他的脸色也有些苍白。

他很轻地问：“这样是哪样？”

我转开了身子，没去看他，盯着远处浮浮沉沉的云，“这游戏差不多行了吧。你图新鲜，也不是这么个图法。我们总归要长大的。”

“图新鲜？”他重复了一句。

一口烟入了喉，过了肺，无滋无味的，故意笑嘻嘻地问：“兄弟，禁忌，大尺度，哪个词不新鲜？”

“你觉得我是图新鲜。”他语调平平，听不出分毫异样，倒还显得绝情。

我把那支没滋没味的烟丢在地上，碾灭了，“那不然呢？”我没敢问后半句的“搞对象啊？”

他慢慢地把手插在兜里，低着头，默然不语。

我才发现他还穿着睡衣。

蓝白格子的，很寡淡的样式。他穿起来却莫名的可爱，明明长手长脚，还一副高挑的个儿，却因为那张还略带婴儿肥的脸，轮廓总显得很柔和，像柔软的小朋友。

虽然我知道他脾气并不柔软。

比如我看他不说话我就知道他此刻心情不太靓丽。

我试图摆出哥哥的姿态，对他循循善诱：“邬童，咱这样，是错的，知道吗？”

他斜我一眼，冷冷淡淡问：“哦，怎样错法？”

“摆明了啊，还要解释吗。你，我弟弟。我，你哥哥。你见哪家兄弟搞那档子事儿啊？”

“哦。”他只应了我这么一声，似笑非笑的，目光落在我身上，“所以你觉得我们不能这样，然后你操了我半年。”

我有点狼狈。

刚灭了一支烟，现在又想抽了。

他咄咄逼人，凑过来，拽着我的衣领子，直勾勾的目光要刺进我的眼底里去，“你这哥哥当成这样，现在有脸来说教了？”

我没别的借口，有点儿想躲开脸，“邬童，你知道我们不能这样。”

他的眼底一点点地变红。

我有些呆怔地看着他那双眼。

他咬了咬牙，像在忍耐什么，开口的时候，声音还是带了点哽咽：“是，我就为了图一时新鲜，爬上你的床，还张腿给你操。”

我一时间说不出话，只觉得一股潮水漫山涌来，有一瞬间的心窒。

然后，我本想伸手抱抱他，不知怎么到了一半就变了道，手掌在他后脑勺粗鲁地呼噜了几下，“行了行了，搞得好像我操得你不爽一样。多大点事儿啊，就当哥提前给你科普性教育了，明早一起来忘了以前那些混账事，我们还是好兄弟啊，哈哈哈。”

果不其然，我又挨了一巴掌。

这声响，又清又脆的，干净利落得仿佛拍蚊子。

他打了我，自个还红着眼圈。纤纤瘦瘦这么一个人，身子紧绷着，腰板也挺得直直的，轻易似乎能折断，一副要豁出一切的绝然，“谭深，你别以为我不敢说，我……”

他最后几个字还没出口，被我一把捂住了嘴。

我几乎是控制不住地低吼：“别说了！再说就真的错了！”

他被我捂着，神情有一瞬间的懵。他怔了一会儿，那细细密密的眼帘子向下一扇，紧接着亮晶晶的液体就滚滚落下了。

烫手得紧。

我无措地松开了他。

他低下头，肩膀一阵阵地发抖，夜风里显得特别单单薄薄的，总觉得得抱着。当然我没动，只是这么一动不动地站在原地。

该抱他的人，是谁都好，反正不该是我。

他抬起脸的时候，脸上已经淌满了泪水，鼻尖透红，眼梢处和脸颊也染上了一层薄红，摸上去一定是温热温热的。他整个人都像被夜雨淋透了秋海棠，花瓣尖儿都洇出惨败的胭红。

我把袖子伸给他，“擦擦脸。”

他一把将我推开，一步步地走向跑车，拉后门坐上去，那车门甩得，车身都震了两震。

我无言地坐上驾驶座。

他靠着椅背，脸一错不错地向着车窗外，泪珠子还在滚滚地往下落，咬着牙没出声儿，脸颊似乎已经被滚烫的情绪烫得一片嫣红。

车里头没备着纸巾，我把身上的T-恤脱下来，递给他。

他瞥了我一眼，从我手里扯过那件衣服，胡乱地擦了擦脸，故意用它很大声地擤了鼻涕，然后粗暴地将它丢回给我。

我光着膀子，把皱巴巴的布料抖开了，照常穿上。

他仍旧看着窗外，一言不发。

把车子停在家门口，他下车，甩车门，一气呵成，头也不回。

我已经在有了预感，他再不会回头了。

看着他进了家门，关门。

我只是坐在车里，一动不动，身上穿着皱巴巴湿漉漉的T恤。

来到我老爹——我是说我亲爹那里的时候，他正四仰八叉地躺在沙发，边上七七八八丢了一地的啤酒罐，电视正在播一则离奇杀人案的新闻。

我一进门就被熏到了，差点没关门走人。

啪地把灯打开，沙发上赫然一滩肉体，他被灯光刺中，中了电般浑身抽搐一下，眼皮子堪堪打开一条缝，他透过眼逢瞅了瞅我，几秒之后又安息一般合上了双眼。

我也不知他这一瞄能看见啥，估计除了重影只有重影。

屋子里狭窄，往沙发旁边再走一步就是厕所，这一步之遥就是一条走廊的宽度，往里走直通内室，当然内室也乏善可陈，不过一张床垫，一个柜子，旁边地上丢着也不知到底洗了还是没洗的衣物。

这就是我的老爹，怎么看都是一个贫困落魄潦倒的混蛋酒鬼那种。

柜子里都是我的东西，取了衣服，在窄得几乎伸不开手的厕所里冲完了凉水澡，出来时，我老爹已经坐了起来，木着脸盯着电视，手里也夹着燃到一半的香烟。

他的嗓子被烟酒渍坏了，声音听起来很嘶哑，也没看向我，就问：“被赶出来了？”

我一屁股坐到沙发里，拿起搁在茶几上的香烟，正衔在嘴里，想点上呢，就被他强行拔掉，“小孩子抽什么烟。”

我啧了一声，“要你多事。”

他按住我想拿烟的手，“你惹你妈了？”

我耸了耸肩。

“你妈不容易，别总气她。”

这话我真不爱听，一码归一码，他心中有愧，不过是想让我替他补偿罢了。

我抱着后脑勺，往沙发椅背一靠，“放心吧，我没你能气她。”

我老爹眉头皱得老高，终归没说什么。

毕竟他为了个男人，抛妻弃子，追在人后头跑了十几年，把一个舔狗的本质演绎到了极致。他住这个位置，隔一条街就是那个男人开的咖啡厅。

这话还是他前阵子自个儿喝醉了边哭边嚎，一股脑倒给我听的。

至此他俩的离婚之谜我才算是窥到了究竟。

他俩离的时候我正是那种能追着狗跑三条街的年纪，每天除了吃喝玩乐祸祸别人，也没在意别的，对父母分开这件事也没太大心结，我反而有些好奇，究竟是怎样的人才能让我老爹甘愿净身出户，失去所有也要追着一个看都不看他一眼的人跑。

他说：“行了，大半夜的，睡觉去，明早趁早回家。”

我想起邬童那张哭红的脸，愣了半晌。

他把香烟按在烟灰缸里，问：“听到没？”

“喂，我们明天去喝咖啡吧。”

他捏着香烟的手一抖，差点没烫到自己，“你说什么？”

第二天早上，我推开咖啡店的门。

吧台里的男人转过身来，将手中端着的咖啡轻轻放在吧台上，“单品曼特宁。”

最后一个字说完时，一个笑意就从他唇边勾起来了。

接过咖啡的女客人呆怔了两秒，最后才想起手中的咖啡似的，匆匆忙忙低下头，“噢，谢谢。”

男人抬起头，看向我，笑道：“欢迎光临。”

他那双眼尾微勾的桃花眼让我不由得一怔。

我想起另一个人，只不过那人眸光更冷冽些，更不会这样专注温和地把目光放在人身上。

我坐到位置上，随便点了杯饮品，味道还挺好的。

正喝着，有个青年一身宽松的装束，手中提着大包小包，用肩膀开了门进来。似乎是个刚采购归来的店员。

老板看到了，急忙从吧台后跑出来，伸手去接他手里的东西。

但青年躲了一下，“沉，我拿就好。”

他笑嘻嘻的。


End file.
